The Dream Keeper
by Panemsheik
Summary: Jerome has been having strange dreams, dreams that involve someone that he believes does't exist. Slash, Jerome/Fabian
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first House of Anubis story. Its slash so be nice. **

**Paring: Jerome/Fabian**

**Summary: There has been someone in Jerome's dreams, someone that he has suddenly become enamored with. **

**Others involved: Nina, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie. **

**Warnings: this story is slight AU. Fabian doesn't already go to the school. You'll see how this is working. **

…

**Chapter one: Digital dream**

Jerome:

"_Come on Jerome, follow me." The voice said. I followed him closely but every time I got near he disappeared. _

When I woke up, I was in a sweat. I don't know why, the dream wasn't bad. I just was. I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. My roommates were already there.

"You look like crap." Eddie spoke as I sat down next to him. He handed me a bowl and some cereal. I poured it while not noticing exactly what I was doing. The guy in my dream had me so far gone that I was at a standstill in everyday things.

"Woah! Watch it!" Patricia yelled as she grabbed the cereal from my hand and sat it on the table. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a rough night is all."

"Well, next time don't"

….

I walked to class in silence, my best friend Alfie had been trying to get me to laugh but nothing worked. _Get a grip._ I said in my mind. This wasn't good.

Once inside the classroom I took my seat next to Nina who gave me a whole sympathetic smile. My woes must have been that apparent.

"Good morning class." MR Sweet spoke. We hardly ever saw him outside of his office.

"Good morning sir." We said in unison.

"So class. I have a special announcement. You will have a new student with you today, his name is Fabian. I want you all to welcome him gracefully." Mr. Sweet steeped outside and soon returned with a new student in tow. I nearly dropped my books. There was no way that this was happening. The new student was my dream guy.

"Hello everyone." He spoke.

Yup, he was defiantly the dream guy. I knew that voice.

Fabian, as it turns out is his name. He took a seat next to amber that paid him no attention which was a first. Every new guy that walked through that door she was anchoring to chat with. But him, she just whipped her hair and didn't give him a second glance.

The entire time in class I kept staring at him, I had no idea that this sort of thing was real. You see someone in your dream and suddenly he's real. I couldn't handle this.

When class was over I rushed out of class, not daring to wait until he did. Once I was to my locker I opened it and stuffed my bag inside.

"And this is your locker." I heard Nina's voice say. I looked and sure enough his locker was right next to mine. Just my luck.

"Hi Jerome." Nina said. I gave her a smile.

"Hey Nina."

"So Jerome, this is Fabian. Fabian this is Jerome."

I nodded. Not making eye contact.

"SO Fabian will be the newest resident to Anubis house." She said all too brightly.

I thought about it, new resident, and the only available room was mine. He was going to be rooming with me. This was just horrible.

"Great. So I guess we will be roommates." I told him.

"Will we? Oh that's good." He responded.

"Well, look at the time I have to go." I grabbed my book for the next class and walked off. Hoping that he didn't have the same schedule as I did.

Thankfully he didn't. Once classes were over I headed back to our house. He wasn't there yet but his things were. All set on his bed for him to unpack. This was going to be a hell of a night.

I turned my IPOD on and began to do my homework.

As the lyrics blared I began to sing along.

"_**Here's a story of a girl,**__**  
**__**living in the lonely world,**__**  
**__**A hidden note,**__**  
**__**A secret crush,**__**  
**__**A little boy who talks too much.**__**  
**__**Well, I'm standing in the crowd,**__**  
**__**And when you smile I check you out,**__**  
**__**But you don't even know my name,**__**  
**__**Your too busy playing games,**__**  
**__**And I want you to know,**__**  
**__**If you lose your way,**__**  
**__**I won't let you go." **_

This was a song from an American movie called "Pixel perfect." I hadn't seen that movie in a while but luckily I downloaded al l the songs.

"_**If I cut my hair,**__**  
**__**if I change my clothes,**__**  
**__**Will you notice me?**__**  
**__**If I bite my lip,**__**  
**__**if i say hello,**__**  
**__**Will you notice me?**__**  
**__**What's it gonna take for you to see**__**  
**__**I want you to notice me,**__**  
**__**I'll get you notice me.**_

Pretty soon I got up and started dancing. Not hearing the door open I swung around and standing there was Fabian. I instantly stopped and turned the music down.

"Nice moves " he said. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Thanks. But I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No problem. I like that song anyway." He put his bag on the bed. "Pixel perfect right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice movie."

He knew the song, knew the movie. I blushed again hoping he hadn't noticed.

He unpacked in silence, I watched as he did. A ton of books I had never seen before, not that I was big on reading. But he pulled out movies and CDS that I had. One's that weren't even out yet.

"ED Sheeran?' I asked.

"Problem?"

"No love his music. "

"Good. Cause if you didn't we would have had a problem. "

Maybe this would not have been so bad, we have so much in common. We could be possibly be soul mates. Woah? Soul mates? I am thinking way too much into this.

…

**So how was that for my first HOA story? Let me know. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally wrote chapter two to "The dream Keeper" the direction that I was going with originally changed and I hope that you like this version of the story. I made it more of something that they would encounter on the show.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own House of Anubis or anyone affiliated with it. **

**House of Anubis residents: **

**Girls: **

**Nina Martin**

**Joy Mercer**

**Mara Jaffrey**

**Patricia Williamson**

**Amber Millington**

**BOYS: **

**Fabian Rutter**

**Jerome Clark**

**Eddie Miller **

**Alfie Lewis **

**ISIS House will be involved in the story somewhat. So here is a list of the characters that will eventually play a part in the story. **

**Girls: **

**Willow Jenks **

**KT Rush **

**BOYS: **

**Ben Ross**

**Mick Campbell **

**I made Mick and KT and Willow (who is back in ISIS house in this story) if ISIS house because it will fit the story, you have to read to find out why. **

…**..**

Trudy called us down for supper that night, Fabian was already down there and I slowly made my way. I was surprised to learn that we had so much in common, from music to movies, about the only thing we disagreed upon was books. I was not much of a reader and he was big on books. I took the only available seat which was next to Fabian.

"I'm serious Fabian, you would love the Egyptian exhibit at the school." Nina began. She's been trying to find people to sign up to help her with that thing for months and so far the only people that had signed up was Amber and Alfie. Fabian handed me the mashed potatoes and our hands touched. There was a spark that I had never felt with anyone else and I liked it.

"Thanks." I said taking the potatoes from him he gave me a sweet smile, the same smile that I had grown used to in my dreams.

"So Fabian." Joy had begun, it was obvious she was beginning to flirt with the boy and I wanted to gag. She was insufferable sometimes, not many people liked her and I was one of them. "Do you like it here so far?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food. "It's ok. A lot different from my old school."

He told me this story, at his old school there were things he could do that he couldn't here and that's really what he missed the most about it.

"Well, if you ever need a tour guide, I'm here for you." She smiled. I choked when she said that and I felt Fabian's hand patting my back.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe." I lied. He gave me a look of concern.

Once supper was over I headed back up to my room. I had homework to finish and I didn't want to fail, again. I sat at my desk and put my head phones on. I hadn't heard when Fabian came in. I only knew when his hand grasped my neck and I jumped. I took my head phones off and turned to him. He still hadn't let me go.

"Whoa, why did you do that?" I asked still recovering. Still holding on to my neck he pulled me out of the chair and walked me to the bed. His stare was intense.

"You know, I've known since I first saw you." He spoke lowly. His eyes never left mine and his grip was tighter than before.

"Known what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Jerome, it's not a good look on you."

"I'm not playing Fabian."

He only chuckled and pulled me closer to him. His lips were inches from mine and in a near second, he kissed me. Once he finally pulled back we both were gasping for air.

'I know that you're the man of my dreams. It's you Jerome, the one I am meant for."

He went to kiss me again, except this time his voice had changed when he told me to come closer, it sounded like Nina. Soon his face changed and standing in front of me was Nina Martin, I was woken suddenly to see Nina standing in front of me. She had her notes in her hands.

"Are you ok Jerome?" she asked. I realized that I was sweating. All of that was a dream, if he was in the dream, I wondered if he felt connection.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I bought the notes you wanted. Are you sure you're ok? You seemed pretty intense while you were out."

"I'm fine Nina." I took the notes from her. "Really, I am."

She gave me a sympathetic look before leaving. Nina and I weren't close but I considered her a good friend. As I opened the notes my mind began wandering to Fabian, these dreams were becoming increasingly realistic and I couldn't handle them anymore.

I heard the door open, half expecting it to be Nina coming for her notes since it was nearing curfew, and I also expected Fabian. Fabian had entered the room, he looked flushed as if he was doing something and had gotten caught. He flopped down on my bed instead of his and I couldn't stop watching him.

"That Eddie guy is a real hoot isn't he?" Fabian asked as he rolled on to his back. I got up from the desk and sat next to him.

"Yes, well, that's our Eddie. What has he done this time?"

"Well, the girls were asking questions about me. And Joy, well she asked me if I had a girlfriend at my old school, and that's when Eddie told them I was gay. How he knew I don't know."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Not only was he the man of my dreams (I understand how cliché that sounds) and he's gay. We are truly meant to be. But besides realizing that he was gay, my mind had beat itself up because I had missed the look on Joy's face when she realized that she would not be hooking up with Fabian.

"So you're gay." I stated more than asked. He sat up quickly. He had worry in his eyes.

"That doesn't bother you does it? I mean I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh no, it's fine. Actually I'm gay too."

"Huh, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, it is."

We sat in silence for a few moments before we spoke again.

"You know, I've recently become gay." He admitted.

"Oh." I responded.

"And I've haven't kissed a boy yet."

I looked to him, his eyes were sincere, and if I knew ay better I believe he was asking me to kiss him.

"Have you kissed any boys Jerome?"

I closed my eyes, I had to think about how I was to answer this. I have kissed boys before, many boys and I didn't want to seem promiscuous.

"Uh, Yes I have."

"How many?'

"One." I lied.

"Was he your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my first kiss?"

I had to pinch myself to see if this was truly real. And if the bruise that I would have in the morning is any indication then yes, this was real.

"Are you sure about this?" I wanted to make sure that this is what he really wants. My first kiss was an utter mistake. I should have never given him the time of day.

"Yes Jerome."

I moved closer to him, he placed his hands on my face and lent down to kiss him. It was exactly like in my dreams. But for someone who's never kissed a guy before he seemed experience and before I knew what had happened he had me on my back and he was straddling my waist. The kiss intensified as he began to attempt to take my shirt off. I tried to push him off of me but he was persistent.

"Fabian let's not do this. I mean we just met and this is not what you want." I tried to convince him otherwise. But he would not let up.

He stopped for a while. He looked me in the eyes.

"Do you really believe that this is the first time we've met?"

"What are you talking about?"

He finally got off of me and sat on his bed. He placed his head in his hands.

"I thought that you would remember." He said quietly. "I thought that when I found you would remember me. Even what happened thirty minutes ago? While you were asleep."

I rushed over to him and pulled his head away so he was staring directly at me.

"Those dreams. You knew about them?"

"Yes, I've actually been the one sending them to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how there are things that can't be explained that happens in the world. I mean I've heard about Anubis house and its mysteries."

'So what are you saying that you're like a wizard or something?"

He moved my hands and got up. "Or something. I'm what they call a Dream Keeper. We are the cousins of the sandman. We watch over the dreams that the sandman provides you and collect data to better improve your dreams. Each person on Earth is assigned a Dream Keeper. You were my mission Jerome. I was to only watch over you, but I fell in love with you. Which is why I came here. My bosses don't know I'm here, but I needed to be with you, to see you for real. To hold you, touch you. I just had to."

I took in what he was saying, it made sense. The dreams were too real for normal dreams, so realistic.

"So what you're saying is that all those dreams, dreams that people have are your work?"

"Not only me but millions of us." He gave me a small smile. "You're taking this pretty well."

"Well, all that I've seen here, this is normal."

He sat back down next to me, I took him into my arms. "So, if your bosses find you, find out that you left your post and fell in love with a mortal, what happens?"

"I'll lose my powers and my memory. But if that happens I don't care. I made a book to remember you. I'll find you again." We kissed as there was a knock on the door. It was Nina.

"I see you told him." Nina said. I looked to her, she had a knowing smile.

"Yes Nina." Fabian responded.

"Wait, she knows? Is she one of them?"

"No, I'm a Sand woman."

It took me a while to register it. "How come you can come to earth but he has to hide in secret?"

"I can't fall in love, DREAMKEEPERS can. And that is a risk that the bosses can't take."

She left out the room to leave us alone.

"Don't worry Jerome. Nina has promised to keep me safe from them. She's doing her best to hide me from them."

"I hope she can."

…

The next morning I found that Fabian had slept in my bed instead of his. I moved his body so that I could get up and go take a shower. Lucky for me the bathroom was available. Once I was finished I headed back to my room, Fabian wasn't there, I hadn't seen him go past me to the showers, and he must have gone to the girls. I got dressed slowly. My phone had rang, I picked it up and saw that I had a text.

_We should meet up Jerome. I'm back to school. _

_Love Mick C. _

I quickly closed the message. Mick was back from Australia? So soon? I really didn't need this right now. Not Mick, Not now. When I was done getting dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast. Fabian was already there. I took my seat next to him and he gave me a kiss. I couldn't help but notice the scowl on Joy's face.

"So Jerome." Amber started. "My brother's back in town. Has he called you yet?"

I looked down, then she looked to Fabian.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean…" she stopped talking.

"Actually Amber, Mick texted me this morning. Will he be moving back to Anubis house?"

"No, he told me that they put him in Isis house."

Fabian didn't say anything, he didn't convey emotion either. He must have known if he was my dream keeper, all of my dreams were about Mick.

Once we were finished eating Fabian grabbed my hand and we headed out for school.

"I know about Mick Jerome, you didn't have to hide it from me."

"I know, but understand that he means nothing to me anymore."

"I know that, I'm literally the man of your dreams." He smiled before kissing me. Then his smile turned into a frown. I turned to see where he was looking, and I wished I hadn't. Mick was coming our way.

"Hey Jerome." Mick said when he reached us. He hadn't changed much except that his blonde hair had gotten longer and he seemed to have gained muscle.

"Hey Mick." I responded. I felt Fabian grab my hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mick asked me. His eyes never left mine, he seemed to be undressing me with his eyes.

"I'm his _Boyfriend._" Fabian made sure to enforce the boyfriend part.

"Boyfriend huh? Amb didn't mention that you were seeing anyone. Especially someone like… it's nice to meet you. So Jerome, maybe we can get together later? I want to tell you all about Australia. Meet me at ISIS house before your curfew"

He walked away before I could answer, I guess it was a given that I would have to be there. But I didn't want to do that to Fabian.

"How about you come with me to see Mick later"

"I don't know Jerome."

I pulled his hands to my lips and kissed them.

"This is a sure fire way to let you know that I no longer have feelings for him."

"I know you don't, but it's him I don't trust."

"Then come with me."

"No, if I want you to believe that I will not be one of those boyfriends then I will let you go alone, so I can prove to you that I trust you."

We walked hand in hand to class. It seemed as though Mick was in all of my classes this term, Usually Isis house and Anubis house had no classes together, except maybe for Gym but all of a sudden Isis house was in all of Anubis house's classes.

"It's weird." I told Nina as we stood by her locker, Fabian had gone with Mara to the library, turns out he's a huge nerd.

"It's not weird. It's a coincidence." She stated as she grabbed her biology book.

"It's not a coincidence Nina. Mick just got back and suddenly he's, not to mention all of Isis house is in our classes."

We began to walk back to Anubis house for lunch.

"Look, I can look into his subconscious to see what's going on."

"You can do that? I thought you only gave out sweet dreams."

"We can do a lot more than that."

…

….

I met with Mick later that day at Isis house. It was similar to Anubis house except of all of the pictures of Isis that graced the walls. A dark skinned girl greeted me at the door, her smile was blinding.

"You must be Jerome. I'm KT." She had an American accent. She must have been new, I've never seen her before not even in class. "Mick's told us so much about you." I followed her into the den where there were two other people sitting there.

"This is Willow and Ben." KT announced. "You can take a seat. Mick will be down in a moment."

I took a seat next to the one Willow. I had seen her around school. She idolized Amber and had a crush on Alfie. She must be ecstatic to have Amber's half-brother living here.

"So, you stay in Anubis house, with Amber. What's she like?" Willow asked me.

"She's um, very sweet."

"Oh I knew it." She smiled. The boy Ben didn't pay me any attention. Ben Ross was the captain of the dodge ball team for Isis house.

Time ticked by slowly as I waited for Mick. He finally arrived about fifteen minutes later. I stood up to greet him.

"You made it. And without that boy." He said giving me a hug. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"That boy is named Fabian and we came here to talk about Australia."

"You're right." He gestured for me to sit back on the chair. By this time everyone had cleared out, leaving us alone. It was an awkward moment for me.

…

''It's Ten O'clock, you have five minutes and I want to hear a pin drop." I heard victor say. I stood in the lobby of the house until he left. When he finally left I sneaked into my room. Fabian was still awake.

"How did it go?" he asked me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It went well. He mostly talked about soccer. But get this, he tried to kiss me." I tried laughing but Fabian seemed upset.

"We didn't of course. I told him I had met the man of my dreams."

He only sighed. "Speaking of dreams. Nina's going in tonight. She said she'll send me a report once she's done."

"Well, that's good, then we can see just how Mick ended up in all of our classes on such short notice."

…..

**There we are with chapter two. It's a lot for one chapter but that's because I don't plan on this being long. Just a few chapters here and there. Let me know what you think of the twist that happened in the story and the story overall. **


End file.
